onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Shuraiya Bascùd
| affiliation = Neutral; Gasparde Pirates (former) | occupation = Bounty Hunter | epithet = | age = 20 | jva = Mitsuru Miyamoto }} "Pirate Executioner" Shuraiya Bascùd is a character from the fourth One Piece movie. He is a bounty hunter, after Gasparde to avenge the deaths of his parents and sister. Appearance His hair is wavy, light brown, and chin-length, described as a "natural perm" in design notes. At times he wears a wide-brimmed black hat. His usual outfit is made up of tall black boots, black cargo pants that reach to mid-shin level, and a bright yellow zippered jacket with black stripes along both arms and a high black collar that he usually keeps zipped up. The jacket also bears a red hook design on the left breast, with the word 'SICK' under it. This hook is also tattooed on his left cheek in smaller form. Sometimes, he will have either one or both of his hands in his pants pockets. Personality Shuraiya, despite his goals and ambitions, seems to be a rather enthusiastic character. Although he appears to have a low opinion of himself due to his work as a bounty hunter, he also seems naturally optimistic, as he is often seen smiling and seems to enjoy fighting. Just like Luffy, he has a "bottomless stomach" and can consume a large amounts of food without any strain or weight increase. Abilities and Powers Shuraiya is an agile fighter who wields no default weapon but is capable of thinking quickly and using his surroundings to his advantage. He is also very good at improvising and planning ahead - in his first fight, he used a table to block bullets, tossed a chair in midair and led an enemy below it to knock him out, and made good use of large chains to disable other enemies. Also, he can utilize various objects as weapons, as seen when he used a sword during the first fight and then fought Needless using a shovel taken from the boiler room of the Salamander. When he displayed his abilities in the underground pirate lounge, he caught the interest of Gasparde, who invited Shuraiya to join his crew. History Past When Shuraiya was twelve years old , the Gasparde Pirates attacked his hometown Elena. His parents were killed At the time, he and his sister were visiting the port to see the Salamander in drydock before it was launched. As a result, they encountered Gasparde and Needless, the latter of whom attacked Shuraiya and wounded him, also knocking his sister into a canal by the street. Less than 100 people survived the attack, and thus Shuraiya resolved to hunt down and kill Gasparde as revenge. Dead End Race Shuraiya first appears in the underground pirate lounge, eating at a table near Luffy and company. Luffy continuously steals the food he wants, making him eventually lose his patience and slam Luffy's head into the table so that it breaks in half. Only then does he realize that Luffy can stretch, prompting Chopper and Usopp to remark on his slow realization. Shortly afterward, Gasparde's crew confronts Luffy for also stealing their food, and a brawl begins. Shuraiya surprisingly and impressively manages to hold his own despite no weapons or powers, which piques Gasparde's interest in him. Although he reveals himself as a bounty hunter to Gasparde and many onlookers, he also accepts Gasparde's offer to join his crew. As the race continues, Shuraiya goes to the Salamander's boiler room in search of a weapon and a means to temporarily disrupt the boiler. Biera stops him and the two strike up a conversation, in which Shuraiya's past is further revealed. He tells Biera that 8 years ago, Gasparde attacked his hometown and along with his crew killed almost everyone there, leaving less than 100 people alive. Since then, Shuraiya has hunted Gasparde, and now plans to kill him and then let himself die, as revenge has become his only reason to live. Having heard this conversation, Gasparde invites Shuraiya to fight Needless. After a prolonged fight, in which two of the Salamander's masts are destroyed and both parties are badly beat up, Shuraiya manages to defeat Needless by trapping his claws in one of the Salamander's paddle wheels and then knocking him into the ocean. He then goes to fight Gasparde, but his weakened state and Gasparde's Ame Ame no Mi ability combine to defeat him almost immediately. He lies unconscious for some time as Luffy and his crew arrive, and tries to keep Luffy from fighting Gasparde, but Luffy knocks him out to save him from further injury. Shuraiya and Luffy are both saved from the sinking Salamander by Biera. When Shuraiya awakens on a lifeboat, Biera tells him of Gasparde's demise, and he realizes that his reason for living has vanished. However, Biera then reveals that his sister, Adelle Bascùd, is still alive; 8 years previously, Biera also lived in Elena, managed to save Adelle from the river, and took her onboard the Salamander as his assistant Anaguma. On board the Going Merry, Shuraiya attempts to come to terms with the fact that his sister is alive, while also returning Luffy's damaged straw hat to him. At first he feels unworthy of Adelle, given that he spent the last 8 years as a bounty hunter, but Biera convinces him otherwise and he vows to start a new life for them. Trivia * Judging by his appearance and fighting style, it is possible to assume that he is somewhat based on the martial artist Bruce Lee. * The order of his and his sister's names is different from the usual order of names in some Asian cultures (including Japan) that One Piece uses. For them, the given name comes before the family name, causing an inconsistency. * On the bases of Biera's description and memories, Shuraiya's homeland is very similar to Water 7, for the specialization of city (carpentry) and his sea-channel conformation. References Site Navigation ru:Сюрайя Баскуд ca:Shuraiya Bascùd fr:Shuraiya Bascùd it:Shraiya Bascudo pl:Shuraiya Bascùd Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Gasparde Pirates